Super Mario Maker
Super Mario Maker originally released for the Wii U in North America on September 11th, 2015. The game originally contained 100 "Costume Mario" costumes, a feature only compatible in the Super Mario Bros. theme, that essentially allowed the player to play as something other than Mario. Unfortunately for Daisy, a Daisy costume was no where to be found in the 100 costumes, and many fans became outraged, confused, and offended. After a few months, it was revealed that additional costumes past #1-100 would be released little by little, giving Daisy fans hope that there would one day be a Daisy costume. The first few costumes past 100 were all random characters used to advertise recent Nintendo games in addition to 3 more variants of Mario. The Daisy fans felt like they were being toyed with. So much so, that even leaks were made! (Which were eventually proven false) Justice came on Wednesday, January 13th, at approximately 5:00PM PST, where the Japanese Nintendo YouTube uploaded the reveal trailer for Princess Daisy. She had finally been confirmed along with her event course: Adventure in Sarasaland Sounds and Actions Daisy's costume in Super Mario Maker can be described as more fleshed out compared to some of the other costumes when one takes a look at her sounds and actions. Daisy makes a total of 6 unique sounds throughout her various actions and poses, compared to Waluigi, for example, who only has 2. These are all of the sound effects that Daisy has in Super Mario Maker. Which is your favourite? Obtaining Mystery Mushroom: Yippee! Jump 1: Whoa-ho! Jump 2: Huh! Pose: Gyy-uh! (In disgusted tone, silent G) Star: - (Generic Star theme) Death: Noo! (Followed by Super Mario Land death tune) Flagpole: Super Mario Land clear level tune As shown above, the only non-unique sound effect given to Daisy is the Star theme, which possibly remains this way instead of a "Can Can" theme from Super Mario Land to avoid potential legal issues. For Daisy's animations, when the player pushes the up button on the directional cross to taunt, Daisy brings her two hands together in a lady-like manner, referencing her original Super Mario Land sprite. Depending on which way the player is facing, Daisy's earring will either be on her left or right side. Conversely, when the player pushes the down button on the directional cross to duck, Daisy makes a motion that can best described as her plucking an imaginary turnip from beneath her, similar to Peach's duck animation. When Daisy jumps, she raises her arms up by a bit. When Daisy does a sharp turn, it almost looks like she's going to fall on her back. Lastly, when Daisy swims, the frills of her dress change quickly to represent movement (not pictured), and when Daisy climbs a flagpole or vine, she leaves one hand in the air while using the other as support. Appearance While the Daisy costume has many unique sounds and actions, unfortunately, Daisy's appearance is represented with a few inaccuracies in Super Mario Maker. Perhaps the most evident is how Daisy's dress only has 1 orange frill, where Daisy actually has 2 orange frills at the bottom, probably due to sprite size limitations. A smaller error is how both the Peach and Daisy sprites have the same glove length-- that is, both have the same amount of white pixels on their arms. Daisy has much shorter gloves than Peach in reality, which means this Daisy sprite should have 1 or 2 less "glove pixels" on her arms. Lastly, Daisy's crown shows the Red Gem when she faces front, where it should be the Green Flower Gem that faces her front. However, this same error occurs in both Peach and Rosalina, where Peach's crown has a Blue Gem facing front, while it should be a Red Gem. In other words, if one were to switch Peach and Daisy's crowns, it would be more correct than as they stand currently. Examples of fan-made series For lack of real games, some fans created their own serie, these are some examples: -Super Daisy Land, by Atomic_D, Daisy will have to travel through Sarasaland in order to prove that her too can be a part of a main adventure! -Super Luigi Bros., by CutterL, you play as Luigi and a Daisy costume is hidden somewhere in the different levels, find her and try to keep her until the end! Trivia ☀ Daisy's flagpole victory tune is from Super Mario Land which she shares with costume 112, the Super Mario Land Plane, Sky Pop. Besides Costume #112 and #120, no other costume has it. ☀ Daisy's event course ''Adventure in Sarasaland ''most likely takes place in the Muda Kingdom underwater, and Birabuto Kingdom above ground. ☀ The customized graphic image accompanying the event course description for ''Adventure in Sarasaland ''has an orange and yellow dotted background, most likely in reference to the colour scheme of Daisy's Royal Ribbon in Mario Kart 7. ☀ While Daisy's costume is #120, no one truly knows when the Daisy costume was made. To elaborate, for all we know, Daisy had been created since the game released and was fully intended to be a # between 1-100, but was organized to be a later number to end the DLC costumes with a more recognizable character, than, say Master Belch. But this is most likely just done to make room for the IMPORTANT characters in the vanilla game, like the people with an Amiibo, and IMPORTANT Mario characters, so she could be on the same position of anime girls, or a Mercedes. Videos Below are some videos of Super Mario Maker levels examples with Daisy. The stages have been created by Atomic_D and published on Youtube by Raul Rodriguez: Category:Games Category:Princess Daisy Category:Sarasaland Category:Other games